I Saw you First
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Leo saw Ryuuto on TV and found out that Ryuuto is in town. Summary is terrible. Pokemon Colosseum and XD Gale of Darkness. English names are WesLeo and MichaelRyuuto They're the heros of the games. LeoxRyuuto paring. Yaoi Warning.


I Saw you First

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warnings: As always for me yaoi

Pairing: LeoxRyuuto (If you don't know who they are they're the heros for the game Pokemon Colosseum and XD Gale of Darkness. They really need more fics for this pairing in my opinion.)

In the small Agate Village where the first purification of Shadow Pokemon started, Leo sat in a tree just looking at the scenery. His life

was rather peaceful right now since he saved the world from Cipher and all. Even though trouble was occurring in other parts of the land he

wasn't needed. Another boy was already stopping Cipher already. "Leo! Come on down! My grandparents left us some lunch!" Leo looked

down and saw Rui, his partner and friend. She could see Shadow Pokemon aura and helped Leo on his quest before. The boy jumped

down and headed into Rui's grandparents house. He looked on the table to find some nicely made sandwhiches on a very colorful plate. Leo

sighed a bit, as he remembered this scene all too well. He rather enjoyed going out to save the world from Cipher. It made his life more

exciting. Rui turned on the TV then and they watched the news. A boy who looked a few years younger with reddish brown hair with a blue

headband on his head was on the news looking adorably confused. Leo was drawn to the TV as he watched the boy. "So what do you think

you're going to do about Cipher?" The reporter who was right next to the boy on the TV asked. The boy put a finger to his lips thinking.

"To me they're up to no good. I'll do everything in my power to stop them. I want to be just like Leo!" He replied confidently. It seemed

that this was an interview. Then they signed off but Leo heard " Kim Soon, Agate Village." This information clicked in his brain. 'Agate

Village?! He's here?!' Leo thought. He was about to run out the door till Rui said, "Wow! He's here! Well we were on TV before too. I

guess this is only natural." Leo stopped in his tracks when Rui looked at him. "Where are you going Leo?" Rui asked ever so politely.

"Outside." Leo responded. Rui just shrugged her shoulders and let the older boy run off. When Leo was outside he tried to look for the boy

who was on TV. Soon he spotted him by a small stream. Leo jumped on the tree by the stream to watch him. The blond was watching his

every move. He noticed that the other boy was sleeping, his mouth slightly open. Leo came down from his spot on the tree and knelt beside

the sleeping boy. The sleeping boy shivered a little bit. Leo took off his coat and set it a top of the sleeping boy. The red head snuggled into

the coat with a small cute smile on his face. Leo blushed a little and reached down. He brushed the other boy's bangs from his eyes. A few

minutes after the younger boy woke up. He found that Leo was beside him sleeping just a little bit. The younger watched him sleep till he

finally woke up. When Leo opened his eyes he saw the other boy's face only about an inch away from his. Startled, Leo jumped a little bit.

The younger boy smiled and said cheerily, "You're Leo aren't you? You know someday I want to be just like you!" Leo almost melted to a

pile of sap noting how cute this boy was in person. The younger boy stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Ryuuto. I already know who you

are so I guess we're even!" Ryuuto saw that a coat fell off him as he stood up. He picked it up and looked to Leo. "D-Did you… I-Is this y-

yours?" Ryuuto stammered. Leo saw that Ryuuto was obviously blushing. So Leo decided just to take a little advantage of this. The blond

walked up to the blushing boy with a smirk across his face. He stopped when he was two inches away from him. "Yes it is." Leo whispered

in his ear. Ryuuto's eyes closed shut tightly. Leo gave a light kiss to Ryuuto's ear. The blush intensified when Leo started licking the shell of

Ryuuto's ear. Leo moved closer to Ryuuto and held him in his arms and started to make circles on the younger boy's back. Ryuuto gave a

small whimper. Leo moved his hands down and started to… "Eep!" Ryuuto squeaked out. 'W-why is Leo touching m-my ass?!' Ryuuto

thought. Leo pulled a little away but still holding Ryuuto in his arms. The older boy looked at the younger one's lips. They were cute and had

a nice pink tinge. Leo leant down and gave Ryuuto a passionate kiss. Ryuuto gasped which gave Leo's wandering tongue to travel in the

warm cavern. The wet muscle traveled everywhere in the cavern. Ryuuto shyly responded back and touched Leo's tongue slightly. Leo

moaned a little when this occurred. They both needed air for oxygen and broke the kiss. Ryuuto put a finger to his lips blushing. He stared at

the ground. Leo smiled a little and kiss Ryuuto's forehead lightly. Leo then stated, "I love you and saw you first." Ryuuto looked up not

giving a response in speaking but standing on his tip-toes and giving Leo a light kiss on his cheek. Leo smiled again, "I'll help you whenever

you want. Cipher will be tough to beat." Ryuuto smiled knowing that whenever he needs someone to stand with him Leo would always be

there.

Owari

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Ugh… I didn't write this very well

Ryuuto: Review if you can -

Leo:…

Chibi Tenshi-chan: I wanted to write a story for these two but I couldn't think of anything for a while.


End file.
